Beyond Yesterday
by YouHadMeAtHelloxo
Summary: This story takes place 2 years after the series finale. Find out what happened AFTER the show stopped! Please R&R!


_Disclaimer: I do not own 7th Heaven, it's characters, or anything pertaining to the WB Network. _

_A/N: Hi everyone! It's so great to be back to writing. I hope that you will all read this and enjoy it. Of course, please review! It helps so much to find out what y'all are thinking. Thanks guys! As you will see below, I have used the cliffhanger from the end with Sandy to say that Aaron was actually Simon's baby. This story follows that plot._

* * *

**Beyond Yesterday**

**Chapter One: Section One: Introduction**

This story takes place approximately 2 years after the series finale.

Matt and Sarah Camden still live in New York as doctors. Though it was difficult at first to balance their jobs and parenting their twin sons, they have now come to a happy medium between the two. Michael and Connor are now two, and are rambunctious as toddler boys always are. They keep their mom and dad very busy.

Mary and Carlos Rivera welcomed their own twin girls into the family only 2 weeks after Sarah and Matt had theirs. Riley and Avery are also two, and love playing with each other, and also their mom, who stays at home with them. Charlie is now 4. Carlos became a flight attendant, and though it took some getting used to, he really enjoys it.

Lucy and Kevin Kinkirk certainly have their hands full, but they love every minute of it. Savannah is now 4 years old, and looks more and more like her mother every day. Her twin younger brothers, Blake and Alex, are 1 and love to follow their sister around the house.

When Sandy announced to Simon that Aaron was actually his baby, many things changed. Now the two are married, and are happier together than they could have imagined. Aaron is now 3 years old, and the couple is expecting their second baby. Sandy is 8 months pregnant.

Ruthie Camden is eighteen, and lives in Scotland. After visiting the country over the summer and falling in love with it, the decision to move back was not a hard one. She has been dating her boyfriend, Alec, since she first went to Scotland two years ago, and is thrilled to be back in the country with him.

Sam and David are 9 years old, and of course, still live with Annie and Eric o)

LINE

Chapter One: Part Two: A Day in the Life 

Kevin Kinkirk groaned as he awoke to the feeling of light slapping on his face. He slowly opened his eyes, and as he did so, heard his one-year-old son Blake dissolve into giggles. Kevin sighed and sat up slowly, glancing at the clock. 7:42 am. It was Saturday, the one day he was able to sleep in…yet one of the kids always seemed to do away with that plan. As he swung his legs over the side of the bed and picked up his son, his wife hurried into the room looking remorseful.

"Blake!" She gave her son a disapproving look, "Honey I'm sorry, go back to sleep." She took Blake from her husband. Kevin shook his head.

"It's OK. I'm up now anyways." He looked past Lucy and raised his eyebrows. "Looks like we have a visitor…" Lucy turned around to see Blake's twin, Alex, toddling into the room behind them. She laughed and ran over, picking him up in the other arm. The boys squirmed and whined at the confinement of their mother's arms. Lucy laughed and began to walk out of the room.

"Ok boys, let's go." She said, turning quickly back to her husband. "Good morning, by the way." She said with a small laugh, and continued out of the room.

This morning was far from unusual. Since the birth of the twins, life in the Kinkirk home had certainly gotten crazy. At least they were in good company. Since Mary and Carlos had moved back to Glen Oak, they had been able to visit more often, and from what he heard from them, their twins weren't exactly easy either. He looked in the mirror flattening down his bead head.

"Daddy! Daddy! Look!" Cried the voice of his four-year-old daughter as she ran into the room holding a piece of paper covered in scribbles and shapes. "I drew you and mommy!" Kevin smiled and lifted his daughter up over his head, planting a kiss on her cheek before lowering her back to the floor.

"Good morning, Sunshine!" He said. She giggled.

"My name's not Sunshine!" She cried, "It's Savannah!" He smiled at her and began to usher her out of the room and down stairs with him, where they met the rest of the family. "What are we doing today?" Savannah asked plopping down on her child-sized sofa.

"Well," Her mother replied, "We're going to grandma and grandpas for lunch in a little while. Other than that we're just going to stay at the house today." Savannah looked crestfallen.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked, confused. "Your aunts and uncles will be there with your cousins!" Savannah looked even more upset.

"No!" She cried, "It's so boring! All the cousins are annoying babies like Blake and Alex! And Uncle Sam and Uncle David are big kids and don't want to play with me anyways!" Lucy sighed. She knew that this day would be coming soon. The cousin she was closest in age to was Charlie, who was 4, but she knew that her daughter would have no interest playing with a boy, as they had 'cooties' at this stage.

"It's going to be fine honey. How about you bring a few of your favorite toys so that you don't get bored?" Savannah's face brightened up at the thought. "We're leaving in about 45 minutes, so that gives you time to get in the bath before hand. Why don't you go turn on the water and I'll be up in a minute." Savannah nodded and hopped up the stairs, cheerful once again.

When the Kinkirk family pulled up to the Camden home an hour later, the yard was already bustling with family. Mary and Sandy sat chatting on a table while the kids all played together. Lucy got her little ones out of the car and ushered Savannah to go play, while getting out the soft mats she had brought for the twins to play on. After setting them out, and placing the one-year-olds on them, she sat down next to Mary and Sandy with a smile.

"Hi girls!" She said cheerfully. She raised her eyebrows at Sandy. "Look at you!" She touched her sister-in-laws swollen stomach with a smile. "It looks like things are getting soon!" Sandy laughed.

"Yeah, I'm beginning to look like an elephant. Means that it should be happening soon!" They women laughed, knowing the feeling all too well. "We're just looking forward to having this baby, and getting to hold him or her." Sandy and Simon had decided to wait to find out the sex of the baby until the birth. They had quickly realized how hard it really was. The nursery was painted pastel yellow, and most of the baby shower gifts they had received were yellow, green, or some unisex color. Now that her due date was getting closer, Sandy was getting more and more anxious.

"Have you guys decided on names?" Mary asked. Sandy smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, finally. It's good this pregnancy thing takes so long…I need all the time I can get!" They laughed. "Drum roll please…"She paused. "If it's another boy, we're naming him Emerson, and if we have a little girl, she'll be named Addison."

"What beautiful names!" They gushed in unison. Sandy thanked them.

"Sure you aren't having twins? It seems to run in the family…" Mary jested. Sandy laughed and put her hand on her stomach.

"No, thankfully there's only one in there. We had the doctor check and double check." Simon walked over, placing a hand on her shoulder gently.

"How are you feeling? Can I get you anything?" He asked. Sandy smiled and glanced at her sisters in law.

"He's been a bit over protective since I got pregnant. Bet you can't tell." They laughed as Sandy looked back up at him. "No thanks baby. Nothing but a kiss, that is." He swooped in for a peck on the lips before walking back over to where Kevin and Eric were chatting. Sandy smiled and looked at Mary and Lucy.

"Husbands…"

* * *

_A/N: I hope that you guys all enjoyed this first chapter! Please, please review and let me know what you thought, OK? I really appreciate it! Be looking for a new chapter up within about a week._


End file.
